Buried
Buried, also known as Resolution 1295 and Processing, is a Zombies map included in the Vengeance downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the sixteenth Zombies map in the Zombies storyline, and chronologically the last. Overview The Green Run Group (Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger) returns as the four playable characters. The featured zombies have blue eyes, meaning that Richtofen is still the Demonic Announcer. Buried features the Bank and Weapon Locker from Die Rise and TranZit. The map takes place in an underground western town, and introduces an "evolution" of the Ray Gun, the Ray Gun Mark II, that is also available on all other maps. The map also features a friendly non-playable character, The Giant. He will help the player(s) kill zombies, upon feeding him Candy, or destroy certain barricades, upon giving him Booze. The Giant can also help players construct the buildables if fed candy next to a buildable bench, bring players a new buildable, lock a box in place when the box has not been used and candy has been fed, re-spin the box when it has been used, and reset a drop. A ghostly woman haunts the mansion found on the map; once inside the mansion, she spawns frenetically and relentlessly rushes to the player(s), stealing 2000 points with each hit dealt, though she is relatively easy to kill despite her speed. Buildables also make a return, including the Trample Steam and Turbine, as well as the new additions of the HeadChopper and the Subsurface Resonator. The map features a new revolver, the Remington New Model Army, a new wonder weapon called the Paralyzer, and the Time Bomb that sends the player back in time. The map also features a new Perk-a-Cola, known as Vulture Aid, which allows the player to see the locations of wall guns, Perk-a-Cola machines, and other features of interest around the map. In addition to this, zombies have a chance to drop small bags of points and ammo that can be picked up by the player, and certain zombies will emit a noxious cloud (upon being killed) that wards off zombies when players stand in it. Features Easter Eggs *Buried has a main Easter egg following the trend of previous maps with the Trophy/Achievement being "Mined Games". When completed, it will award the players every perk in the game until the game ends. *When completing Richtofen's side of Mined Games, he will join Samuel J. Stuhlinger in his body. *When completing Maxis' side of Mined Games, a small talk scene will take place and Maxis overthrows Richtofen, putting him in a zombie's body, resulting in orange eyes, as Maxis is in control of the zombies now. *The song "Always Running" by Malukah can be heard if the player activates three Teddy Bears scattered around the map. **The first one is found in the entrance to the mines, sitting next to hay near Quick Revive. **The second one is found in the Candy store, inside one of the candy barrels. **The third one can be found in the mansion, in the room on the right housing the Double Tap II, near one of the corners. *When getting a bullseye on the dart board in the saloon with a Ballistic Knife, the piano behind the player will then start to play by itself. If the player goes through the back of the mansion to leave the maze, a Ghost can be seen playing the piano. Tipping the Ghost 10 points will give the player a perk. The piano can be played manually in the saloon by tapping the "Use" key. *An Easter Egg Tracker machine in the courthouse shows which players have completed the Easter eggs on Tranzit, Die Rise and Buried. It also shows if players have completed Richtofen's or Maxis' path on the Easter eggs. Buildables *Navcard Table *Turbine *Trample Steam *HeadChopper *Subsurface Resonator Available Perks *Quick Revive *Mule Kick *Speed Cola *Juggernog *Vulture Aid *Double Tap II *Stamin-Up While not an official perk in this map, you can aquire a Perma Perk which gives you the effects of PhD Flopper. Other *The Bank and Weapon Locker from TranZit and Die Rise are featured in Buried, allowing a circulation of points and weapons between all three maps. Although, if a weapon is not in another map, such as the PDW-57 in Tranzit, getting it out of the locker will result in obtaining a similar weapon that is on the map. *A Random Perk Bottle will be dropped when the Ghosts are killed after the player has made it through the Mansion and defeated all of them. *"Custom" placement of certain weapons onto predefined spaces by using chalk found on the wall. Each chalk placed will give the player 1000 points (the final chalk rewards 2000 points). These will be doubled if the Double Points Power-Up is active. * The Booze and Candy items allow The Giant to aid the player in a variety of ways. Tricks *When you have a Timb Bomb, go through the Haunted House, and on the last ghost, throw down your Time Bomb then kill the last ghost. Don't pick up the perk bottle!!! Immediately after killing the last ghost, use your Time Bomb to go back in time, and kill the ghost, which will give you another perk bottle. This is an easy way to get multiple perks at one time. Opening Scene Transcript A view of the Earth is shown from space, destroyed from the rocket attacks. The scene changes to a view of the moon, where a few seconds of Samantha's Lullaby begins to play, the camera then pans down to a view of Russman, Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger and Abigail "Misty" Briarton walking through a desert at night. Russman: 'Enough walking for today. We set up camp here. ''They all sit around a fire. 'Russman: '''In case you boneheads have forgotten, the world is broken, very broken. ''The scene changes to a zombie attack, in which four survivors fight off zombies near an overturned truck. 'Russman: '''The dead walk the Earth, and what remains of civilization is at the mercy of forces we barely understand. ''The scene changes back. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''What makes you think we're gonna find something different at this "new place"? '''Russman: '''I don't know that we will, but at least we'll be sure. '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '''Uh, sure of what, exactly? '''Russman: '''I don't know... '''Marlton Johnson: '''His memory's going again! '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Your name is Russman! ''Russ-Man! 'Russman: '''That my first or last name? '''Marlton Johnson: '''We don't know. You're just Russman. ''There is a flashback of Russman in a city, standing in front of a building. 'Marlton Johnson: '''Anyway, you're a former operative from Broken Arrow. You've been walking the Earth since the, uhh... ahem... "incident". '''Russman: '''Yeah...I think I remember... A town... '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''That's right! '''Marlton Johnson: '''That's where you found us! ''There is another flashback. In Hanford, Washington, Misty and Marlton fight off zombies with dual wielded B23R's and a Remington 870 MCS. Suddenly, a bus drives up behind them and the door opens up, revealing Samuel inside. He offers his hand to them. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''When we met, you already had your lap dog in tow. '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '''What do you mean "lap dog", huh? I'm the only one who knows what to do! '''Russman: '''Don't talk stupid, Stu! All you know is whatever the German tells you to think. '''Marlton Johnson: '''I don't think you're in any position to ridicule Mr. Stuhlinger, particularly given your own proclivities- '''Russman: '''You better watch your mouth before you say something you regret, boy! '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Enough! We need to remember why we're here. ''There is a flashback to the four survivors fighting off zombies at the skyscrapers in Shanghai, China. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''We've all been jumping through hoops for reasons we don't fully understand. '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '"Fully" understand? 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Alright, for reasons we don't understand at all! ''There is a flashback to the survivors fighting off zombies on top of the bus in a forest-like area, and later in a flooded street. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Point is, we do it. We keep moving, we keep fighting. It's what we do. Day in, day out. If you really need a reason why we do this, I'll give you one. We do it because doing something... Anything... ''Misty cocks her shotgun. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '...Is better than doing nothing. The four survivors look off into the distance. It is daytime, Meteors fall to the ground, and there is a noticeable glowing. '''Russman: '''The rift is less than one day's travel. We move at dawn. '''Marlton: '''What if we don't find any answers? '''Russman: '''Then we'll just have to ask more questions. Achievements/Trophies *Mined Games' (75 /Silver Trophy) - In Buried, be their pawn. *'Ectoplasmic Residue''' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, acquire a perk for free. *'I’m Your Huckleberry' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, access all areas with the help of your new friend in one game. *'Death From Below' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, drop the beat on zombies 10 times. *'Candygram' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, make a candy delivery. *'Awaken the Gazebo' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, Pack-a-Punch a weapon in round 1 with no one using the Bank or Weapon Locker. *'Revisionist Historian' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, rewrite history. *'Mazed and Confused' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, survive an entire round within the maze on round 20 or higher. *'FSIRT Against the Wall' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, purchase the LSAT off the wall and Pack-a-Punch it. *'When the Revolution Comes' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, return to processing. Category:Maps Category:Buried Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II